<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>O anjo e o feiticeiro by BeNerds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899649">O anjo e o feiticeiro</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeNerds/pseuds/BeNerds'>BeNerds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Conversas, Conversations, Fantasia, Fantasy, Gen, Magia, Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:13:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeNerds/pseuds/BeNerds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry deixou a sala do diretor, levando consigo o diário de Tom Riddle, indo ao encalço de Lúcio Malfoy, enquanto que Alvo Dumbledore passou à olhar mais para à sua esquerda de forma curiosa.<br/>— Vocês têm algo à ver com tudo isso? — questionou gesticulando de forma ampla à sua frente.<br/>Uma carta surgiu na mesa à frente do diretor. Era de um pergaminho branco e muito liso selado com cera também branca, quase sumindo em meio ao papel, com o emblema de duas asas, o qual Dumbledore bem conhecia. O diretor quebrou o lacre com delicadeza e abriu a carta ouvindo o recado ao invés de lê-lo.<br/>— Venha me visitar e explicarei tudo, prometo — disse uma voz suave e amorosa, porém um tanto afoita. Em seguida o pergaminho pegou fogo sem deixar uma cinza sequer sobre a mesa do diretor."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>O anjo e o feiticeiro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412536">An Angel, A Demon, and a Child Saviour go to Hogwarts: Year Two</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexthranduil/pseuds/obaewankenope">obaewankenope (rexthranduil)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Olá pessoas!</p>
<p>Eu escrevi essa one-shot para um concurso na comunidade Good Omens Brasil no Amino e recentemente postei no Spirit Fanfics, mas quis colocar aqui também porque tenho a sensação de haver pouquíssimos trabalhos em português no Archive.</p>
<p>Espero que gostem.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry deixou a sala do diretor, levando consigo o diário de Tom Riddle, indo ao encalço de Lúcio Malfoy, enquanto que Alvo Dumbledore passou à olhar mais para à sua esquerda de forma curiosa.</p>
<p>— Vocês têm algo à ver com tudo isso? — questionou gesticulando de forma ampla à sua frente.</p>
<p>Uma carta surgiu na mesa à frente do diretor. Era de um pergaminho branco e muito liso selado com cera também branca, quase sumindo em meio ao papel, com o emblema de duas asas, o qual Dumbledore bem conhecia. O diretor quebrou o lacre com delicadeza e abriu a carta ouvindo o recado ao invés de lê-lo.</p>
<p>— Venha me visitar e explicarei tudo, prometo — disse uma voz suave e amorosa, porém um tanto afoita. Em seguida o pergaminho pegou fogo sem deixar uma cinza sequer sobre a mesa do diretor.</p>
<p>***********</p>
<p>Aziraphale estava em sua livraria, cuja porta exibia a placa de ‘Fechado’. O anjo sentava em sua poltrona favorita aproveitando um momento de paz com uma caneca de chocolate quente nas mãos, quando ouviu o som de chamas crepitando e viu um reflexo esverdeado em sua visão periférica. Algo nada incomum no momento, no entanto, houve uma época que aquilo o alarmava instantaneamente.</p>
<p>Um homem alto usando uma longa túnica roxa e um grande chapéu pontudo da mesma cor se aproximou do anjo e sentou no sofá à sua frente. Alvo Dumbledore sacou sua varinha da manga de seus robes e conjurou uma caneca de chocolate quente para si.</p>
<p>Por alguns minutos anjo e bruxo permaneceram sentados se olhando e tomando seus respectivos chocolates quentes, até que Aziraphale decidiu falar.</p>
<p>— Fico feliz que tenha arranjado algum tempo para me visitar, Alvo — disse o anjo realmente contente. — Imagino que queira ouvir o que não pude lhe dizer em seu escritório.</p>
<p>— De fato, meu amigo anjo. Estou curioso para entender a sua presença e a do seu… opositor… em Hogwarts durante o último ano.</p>
<p>— Bem, imagino que saiba que nós, Crowley e eu, estivemos envolvidos na fundação de Hogwarts. — Dumbledore assentiu. — Eu fui convidado por Rowena Corvinal para projetar e organizar a biblioteca, no entanto, Crowley recebeu a <em>missão</em> de auxiliar Sonserina à disseminar o preconceito, a discórdia e causar a desarmonia entre os fundadores e na escola em seu início.</p>
<p>— Missão essa cumprida com primor — comentou Dumbledore.</p>
<p>— Oh, sim, sem dúvida — concordou o anjo de forma um pouco amarga e à contragosto. — Tanto que quiseram que Crowley continuasse à apoiar Sonserina, especialmente em seu plano de vingança.</p>
<p>— A Câmara Secreta.</p>
<p>— Precisamente. Crowley ajudou Sonserina a projetar, planejar, construir e enfeitiçar a câmara que manteria o basilisco protegido e escondido até que fosse chamado por seu mestre. O que não ocorreu na época de Sonserina porque Crowley o convenceu à deixar a tarefa para seus descendentes, quando a mensagem seria mais forte e uma série de argumentos fajutos, porém convincentes.</p>
<p>— Então Crowley tentou impedir Salazar Sonserina — concluiu Dumbledore pensativo.</p>
<p>— Exato. Ao menos da forma como pôde.</p>
<p>— Mas ele é um demônio — disse confuso.</p>
<p>— Meu caro, Alvo, quer que eu lhe diga as mesmas palavras que disse ao jovem Harry Potter sobre habilidades e escolhas? — perguntou o anjo com um ar de sabedoria e conhecimento que sempre causava certo desconforto no diretor de Hogwarts.</p>
<p>— Oh, claro, agora compreendo — admitiu um pouco encabulado.</p>
<p>— Não podemos ir contra ordens superiores como vocês comumente fazem, mas ainda temos nossos meios de interferir quando achamos necessário.</p>
<p>— Foi o que fizeram, então? Interferiram o quanto puderam sem que seus superiores desconfiassem?</p>
<p>— Correto. Veja, geralmente somos instruídos a deixar que os bruxos lidem com seus próprios problemas, mas a abertura da câmara por Tom Riddle e a morte daquela menina foram duros golpes para Crowley, que ficou desesperado para impedir a morte de mais crianças. Razão pela qual lhe mandei aquela carta recomendando que ficasse de olho no rapaz.</p>
<p>— Eu já possuía minhas suspeitas à respeito de Tom, contudo, com seu aviso eu intensifiquei minha vigilância sobre ele, o que inibiu suas ações envolvendo a câmara.</p>
<p>— O que me deixou profundamente aliviado até Crowley me informar que a câmara fora aberta novamente e dessa vez, ele não sabia dizer por quem – imagino que isso tenha se dado pelo fato de Tom Riddle estar usando alguém como meio para controlar o basilisco. – De qualquer forma, decidimos ir até Hogwarts para ver o que estava acontecendo por nós mesmos. Porém, não podíamos estar lá de forma corpórea para não levantar suspeitas, então fomos apenas em nossas essências, como você percebeu, e ajudamos como pudemos.</p>
<p>— Por que não apenas me contou o que sabiam sobre a câmara?</p>
<p>— Pelo mesmo motivo que não o fiz há cinquenta anos atrás, Alvo. Você subitamente adquirir um conhecimento que poucas pessoas vivas possuem, seria o mesmo que mandar um memorando ao Inferno acusando Crowley.</p>
<p>— Arriscou vidas inocentes para proteger o demônio?!</p>
<p>— Não vou entrar nesse mérito com você, Alvo — disse o anjo de forma séria e firme, como normalmente Dumbledore fazia com os outros, o que sempre causava um desconforto no diretor o fazendo se sentir como uma criança recebendo bronca, afinal não era todo dia que se conversava com alguém muito mais velho e poderoso do que ele. — Vigiamos o basilisco e impedimos que conseguisse matar suas vítimas. Todos milagrosamente apenas petrificados, especialmente porque Crowley não permitiu que o basilisco os devorasse.</p>
<p>— Como? — questionou curioso.</p>
<p>— Animais podem ver espíritos, principalmente os animais mágicos. Como o basilisco é uma cobra, não haveria como ele se comparar em força e poder à Serpente do Éden, origem de todas as serpentes mágicas ou não. Não queríamos usar nenhum grande milagre para não chamarmos a atenção de nossos superiores, mas o basilisco não sabia disso para arriscar ir contra Crowley, que – não tenho dúvidas – se arriscaria sem pensar para salvar qualquer uma daquelas crianças.</p>
<p>— E quanto à Harry? — perguntou Dumbledore não querendo questionar as intenções do demônio Crowley nem o que ele teria ou não feito, já que sabia que aquilo deixaria o anjo zangado, o que era algo perigoso mesmo para um bruxo poderoso como ele.</p>
<p>— Oh, sim. O jovem Harry e seus amigos eram os únicos obstinados e próximos o bastante da verdade para conseguirem desvendar o enigma. Sugerimos o livro no qual a senhorita Granger encontrou a informação sobre o basilisco e com um pequeno empurrão demoníaco ela rasgou a página, que permaneceu em sua mão até Harry a encontrar. Obviamente não queríamos que fizessem nada por si mesmos, mas infelizmente os eventos não permitiram que as crianças conseguissem a devida ajuda. Por isso pedi para Phawkes ficar de prontidão próximo à entrada alternativa da câmara e agisse se assim achasse necessário.</p>
<p>— Você estava certo quando disse que a lealdade de Harry levou Phawkes à ele — disse o anjo vendo a dúvida na expressão de Dumbledore. — No entanto, se tivesse sido apenas isso, talvez não tivesse chegado à tempo de cegar o basilisco e aumentar as chances de vitória de Harry. Um jovem fascinante, devo dizer. Um passado doloroso, mas seu coração continua forte e puro. Cuide bem dele, Alvo.</p>
<p>— Farei o meu melhor. Infelizmente não posso controlar tudo — disse em um tom cansado, por aquilo lhe perturbar a consciência constantemente.</p>
<p>— Muito menos o próprio rapaz, pelo o que vi — comentou o anjo com afeição e um sorriso.</p>
<p>— Sim, sim. Harry parece ter uma inclinação à agir sozinho e não procurar ajuda. Ao menos ajuda que não venha do senhor Weasley e da senhorita Granger.</p>
<p>— Talvez porque quando ele requisita ajuda não a obtém ou não é correspondido da forma que espera — sugeriu o anjo, se baseando no que testemunhou nos últimos meses em que esteve em Hogwarts. — Ainda assim, os amigos do jovem Harry são tão fascinantes quanto o próprio, na minha opinião. Você possuí uma responsabilidade e tanto com eles sob seus cuidados, Alvo.</p>
<p>— É bom que proteja os pivetes direito — disse Crowley aparecendo repentinamente vindo da entrada da livraria.</p>
<p>— Crowley! Há quanto tempo está aqui? — questionou o anjo surpreso em ver o demônio.</p>
<p>— Acabei de chegar, Anjo. Achei que podíamos jantar, não sabia que tinha visitassss — disse com seu ‘s’ sibilante indicando que não estava tão calmo quanto podia aparentar.</p>
<p>— Não se preocupe. Acredito que minha conversa com o senhor Aziraphale já tenha chegado ao fim, estou certo? — perguntou Dumbledore ao anjo enquanto se levantava e fazia sua caneca de chocolate desaparecer com um aceno de sua mão.</p>
<p>— Se não possuí mais perguntas, Alvo, então acredito que sim — concordou o anjo também se levantando.</p>
<p>— Agradeço por seu tempo e pela conversa, meu amigo — agradeceu o feiticeiro ao fazer uma reverência em direção à Aziraphale. — Até uma próxima oportunidade.</p>
<p>Aziraphale sorriu e acenou em despedida, enquanto que Dumbledore e Crowley trocavam rápidos olhares desconfiados até que o bruxo pisou na lareira e desapareceu em meio às chamas esverdeadas.</p>
<p>— Eu não gosssssto dele, Anjo — disse Crowley ainda encarando a lareira como se Dumbledore fosse retornar.</p>
<p>— Ele também não é muito seu fã — informou Aziraphale achando graça daquela inimizade mútua. — Você também nunca gostou de Merlin.</p>
<p>— Não gosto de metidos à sabe tudo — disse Crowley, então olhou para Aziraphale — com exceção de você.</p>
<p>— Eu não sou ‘metido à sabe tudo’, Crowley! Eu apenas sei de muita coisa, é diferente — reclamou o anjo indignado. — Afinal de contas, aonde vamos jantar?</p>
<p>— Você escolhe, Anjo — disse Crowley sorrindo de forma enigmática.</p>
<p>— Que tal o Caldeirão Furado? — sugeriu o anjo pensativo.</p>
<p>— Ngk. O quê? Não pode estar falando sério, Anjo — disse o demônio incrédulo.</p>
<p>— E não estou — admitiu o anjo rindo. — Detesto aquele lugar. Não pelas pessoas, mas a higiene é questionável, para dizer o mínimo.</p>
<p>— Ritz, então? — ofereceu Crowley mais calmo e voltando a sorrir.</p>
<p>— Ritz — concordou Aziraphale sorrindo satisfeito com si mesmo e com tudo que haviam conseguido fazer em Hogwarts sem que seus chefes desconfiassem.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>